


Can't Lose Can't Lose Can't Lose

by currentinsanity



Series: tommy and tubbo angst [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Death Threats, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not Beta Read, Torture, we die like tubbo almost did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentinsanity/pseuds/currentinsanity
Summary: "I know for a fact that if this wasnt just in Minecraft were you *bap bap done* Dream would have tortured Tubbo while Tommy had to watch and Tommy would have done the same with Dream but someone would have eventually stopped him."orDisk Saga set irl where instead of verbally threatening eachother, Dream and Tommy use actions instead.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: tommy and tubbo angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200911
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tiktok (@currentinsanity) that kind of got some attention involving how different I thought the disk saga would have been if it hadn't just been done in Minecraft.
> 
> TW for torture and a very very brief mention of suicide

As the situation dawned on the two boys, their faces began to pale their heart beats picking up as they felt their empty pockets add no weight to their heavy limbs. The darkness of the room lit only by torches caused panic to sink into their bones before the silence was broken by quiet baas and moos in the distance.

“As I was saying before you very rudely interrupted me, you brought this ‘attachment’ to this world, something that it was lacking that I never knew was important until then.” Dream spoke calmly, his thoughts collected as Tommy clenched his fists in pure rage.

“You green son of a bitch, you-” 

Before Tommy could speak another word, Dream lunged, grabbing Tubbo by the hair and pulling him to his side. With a loud hiss of pain from Tubbo and a shaky and panicked breath, Tommy unclenched his fists and shut his mouth as he watched Dream’s every move intently and ever so closely.

“I would have figured our fun time in exile together would have taught you some type of manners or listening skills but I assume that time with the pig killed the parts of your brain you had actually been using-”

“Hey now! Technoblade was a good friend of mine you-”

Tommy was silenced by a pained cry from Tubbo as he noticed Dream and drawn a dagger that sliced a hole straight through the sleeve of Tubbo’s shirt and into the flesh of his arm. Blood quickly dampened the fabric and stained the silver blade that caught the glint from the nearest torch above their heads.

“You seem so quick to speak with the fact that your little friend is at my mercy? I could kill Tubbo right now if I wanted,” Dream said as he pulled the dagger up to Tubbo’s exposed neck as he pulled his hair back farther to expose what could be his final moment.

“Stop! Stop! Dream seriously, please stop!” Tommy yelled loudly as he resisted the urge to lunge at the man and do everything he could to hurt him no matter the cost.

The only issue was the cost was Tubbo’s life. His best friend since childhood who had grown up with him and his family. His brother who has been by his side, aside from the time he was exiled and shunned but in the moment of panic Tommy would willingly go back to his Hell of an exile to avoid anything from happening to Tubbo.

“If I do anything it’ll be on you, Tommy, such a big bark for a little dog-”

“You bastard-"

Another cry from Tubbo as blood began to slowly drip down the skin of his neck and onto the collar of his shirt. His head pulled back far enough that Tommy couldn’t even see his eyes but he knew if he had caught even a glimpse of teary, pained eyes he would have combusted right then and there.

“You never seem to learn, walk with me.”

Dream lowered his dagger, hand still tightly in Tubbo’s hair as he pulled the shorter out from the small hallway to the center of the big room, the gold of the disks encasings reflecting off of Dream’s armor before the man turned around to face Tommy who had stayed the same distance as he had been prior, terrified of what would happen if he was too close or too far.

“You and your attachment to all of these pointless and worthless things is what has given me my power and I’ll be damned if you take that away from me. As long as you stay alive and your emotional bullshit keeps everyone else hooked then I’ll forever own this world and everyone in it!”

With a chuckle Dream let go of Tubbo’s hair, shoving him to the floor between him and Tommy and before he could even move, Dream had a loaded crossbow aimed at the back of Tubbo’s head.

“You move an inch and this arrow goes straight through his head,” Dream paused, hearing Tommy let out a shaky breath, “But I don’t want that! The fun is just getting started now, huh? I can’t let you off that easy. Letting you watch me just shoot him and he’s dead like that? I’m not that merciful and you know that all too well.”

With the sound of clanking boots on obsidian, Tommy watched as Dream pulled his hood down, pulling a handful of arrows out from the back of his jacket. He watched as Tubbo flinched at every sound until a soft thud brought his attention to the white mask thrown onto the floor and back up to Dream’s face which had long been scarred and torn up. A scar running right through his left eye and handful of bruised patches littered his cheeks and a cut, caked in dried blood, crossed his forehead.

“I’d be a liar if I didn’t admit the two of you sure did a number on the parts of my body not covered in enchanted armor. But no worries, not a scratch anywhere else!”

“What do you want?”

Dream scoffed, “I already told you-”

“Power, yeah I get it but why have us here if-”

As if on cue, Dream pushed the end of his crossbow to the back of Tubbo’s head, causing him to let out a yelp as his hands rested on the ground beneath him.

“You interrupt me one more time and Tubbo is done for! You understand, Tommy? I will put this arrow straight through his fucking skull! Now stand where you are and shut the hell up.”

The tone in Dream’s voice, although already terrifying within the circumstances, caused shivers to go up Tommy’s spine as his heart plummeted into his stomach. Gulping with a short nod, Tommy forced his eyes away from Tubbo’s to face Dream who had what could only be described as a maniacal grin from cheek to cheek. 

He seemed to chuckle, searching through his small bag as Tommy glanced back at Tubbo who, although terrified, seemed relieved to not have the bow tapping against the back of his head. Although a bit bloody, Tubbo looked up at Tommy with a faint smile and tired eyes. Tears began to form, burning from Tommy’s eyes and down his face with no remorse before Dream returned his attention back on to the sobbing boy.

“Pussy.” was all he said before his bag hit the ground, this time without whatever clunking noise that had been causing his bag early to make noise. “You think this is bad? You have no idea, kid. You have no fucking idea.”

Without a second thought, Dream unloaded his crossbow, reaching for a small potions bottle filled with the grossest, tar looking substance Tommy had ever seen. Without a second though, he began dipping the tips of his arrow into the liquid, watching as it bonded with the arrowhead and hissed a loud squealing sound similar to hot metal hitting iced water.

“T-Tommy, what is he doing?”

Tommy looked down at Tubbo who, although supported by his knees and palms both on the ground, was visibly shaking.

“Go ahead and answer him, Tommy, let Tubbo know exactly what is going to happen to him next and exactly what you won’t be able to stop.”

With a gulp, Tommy looked down as Tubbo who, through fortunate eyes, bit his lip in anticipation.

“He’s uh…” Tommy swallowed the lump forming in his throat as he attempted to steady his shaking breath, “He’s preparing poison arrows.”

The color drained from Tubbo’s face as he looked down to the floor and back up at Tommy with tears in his eyes. The only thing Tommy could think of was the sound of the poison hitting the metal and how it would sound meeting skin. How the burning sensation of the arrow would force Tubbo to writhe and scream but never quite kill him. Prolonging a torture he was unable to interfer with.

/I’m playing with my food/

“Fucking hell…”

“Poison… holy shit…” Tubbo’s voice faded out, as his whole body trembled as his eyes fell from Tommy’s to the floor, cold and dark. Although Tommy knew Tubbo was strong, he knew Tubbo had endured far worse than a few poisoned arrows, the thought of being unable to do anything but watch caused a sick feeling to eat away at the inside of his stomach and throat. 

“Poisoned arrows, I know. Isn’t that fun? Just you and me, Tubbo, and nothing to stop us from anything I plan to do and if you try to escape? You’re dead and Tommy is imprisoned until he dies of old age or manages to off himself.” Dream said with a smile, loading the blackened arrow back into his crossbow and setting it down. 

A separate set of arrows he had pulled from his jacket, now coated in the poison, made their way into Dream’s hands, one specific arrow held in his right hand as he stared Tommy straight into his eyes. Without hesitation, Dream smiled as he stuck the arrow into Tubbo’s shoulder, his strength, possibly affected by whatever potion he could have slipped while they had been speaking, easily allowing the arrowhead to pierce his skin. 

Tubbo’s screams echoed through the entirety of the large room, filling the void with cries of pain and sobs that wracked his whole body to the point that he was nearly laid on the ground. Tommy resisted running to him, pulling the arrow out and comforting him until the pain went away but he knew the loaded crossbow was only seconds away from Dream’s hands so all he could do was stare.

“Now you’ve seem to go all quiet, huh? What about that cocky attitude of yours? The little quips and jokes to avoid the severity of a situation?”

Dream taunted as Tommy watched Tubbo’s body shake and tremble, the arrow stuck straight out of his shoulder. The fabric had torn enough to show blackened and blistering skin surrounding the arrow that Tommy knew must have burned like hellfire. 

“You finally realize that no matter what, I’m still going to lock you up and kill him. He’s not of use anymore. Even while president he was a pain in the ass. Constantly asking if you were okay and trying to convince me to take him to you. Annoying little brat, he was.”

Tubbo whimpered as Tommy looked down, seeing the boy folded over on himself, his elbows barely supporting his body as his forehead rested against the floor. He blinked, looking from Tubbo to the torches, to the glistening gold of the disk’s encasings and the giant banners on the walls. The lift had long since went back up but the landing pad still seemed to have mechanisms attached to its underside.

“Tommy, you can make a break for the disks and then the portal. You can make it out with the disks, Tommy…” Tubbo spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper as Dream scoffed, his hand returning to the arrow, twisting the end until Tubbo’s words were filled with garbled screams once more. 

Tommy froze, thinking Tubbo’s words over. It was almost as if he had accepted his “fate” before Tommy could even process half of the things that had happened since they had arrived on the mountain. 

Nothing he did would save Tubbo. Moving would get him killed. Stanidng still would continue the torture. Speaking would get him killed. Staying silent would continue the torture. All Tommy could think of doing was cry.

He let the sobs shake his body as Tubbo’s screams faded into shaky breaths and pained whimpers.

“Tommy! Look at him… You’re crying like a little baby while your best friend is slowly… slowly dying. The poison is rotting away his skin and tissue. If you somehow escape, I doubt he’ll ever be able to properly work his arm that same and it’s your fault. Just sitting there doing nothing. You’re powerless below me, Tommy!”

He met Tubbo’s eyes who has since been bloodshot and teary, his face blotchy and red as he gave Tommy another smile. 

“You’re okay, Tommy, get the disks and let me go. I’ve done enough in my life, Tommy… Tommy, look at me please just…” Tubbo’s breathing hitched as he spoke, almost as if he was struggling to breathe, “I’ve done enough, I’ve said my goodbyes. Get out and get some people together and come back and kick this fucker’s ass.”

“Tubbo, I can’t-”

“You can and you will, Tommy, just listen to me for once! Grab the disks and go, find your way back home or to Snowchester. You can take my house and you and Jack can work together just…”

Tommy took a step in the direction of the disks, a single side step as he watched Dream’s movements who had not yet reached for his crossbow. A second step towards the golden cases and Dream merely looked in his direction, meeting his eyes with a smirk.   
Tubbo, still on the ground, nodded at him as he swallowed his heart that had leapt into his throat, beating so hard he could have sworn his Adam’s apple was bobbing to the point it could pop out. 

Within seconds, Tommy was sprinting, grabbing one disk and then the other, shoving them in his empty satchel around his shoulder. The hum of the portal filled his ears before a clanking metallic sound echoed off the walls.

“You walk through that portal, Tommy, and you’ll never see Tubbo again.”

Tommy’s eyes widened, watching as Dream readied his sword against Tubbo’s neck, the boy’s head being forced up by Dream’s hand attached to the back of his ripped and fraying shirt. He trembled, his legs nearly giving out as the glow of the portal casted his shadow in front of him.

“Tommy! Go! I’m okay just leave, you’ve got the disks! Get out of here!”

“Step away from the portal, Tommy.”

The shaking of his own breathing and the trembling of his hands forced Tommy to stand still, his brain unable to think, clouded with fear and terror.

Can’t lose Tubbo. Can’t lose Tubbo. Can’t lose Tubbo. Can’t lose Tubbo. Can’t lose Tubbo. Can’t lose Tubbo. Can’t lose-

“Set the disks down where you are. Actually, set the whole bag down and walk back to where you were. Two tiles ahead of me or I’ll take his head off with a single motion, do not doubt me.”

“Tubbo…”

“Tommy please just-”

“Now.”

Tommy sighed, setting the bag back down on the floor, the sound of the disks softened by the fabric. His legs shook as he walked his way back over to the place he had stood, two tiles ahead of Dream and one ahead of Tubbo. If Dream very well wanted to, he could, with as long as his limbs were, stab him straight through the heart with how close he stood but he knew he wouldn’t. He hated the fact that he wouldn’t.

“Good. Now stay there.” 

Tommy watched as Dream drew back his sword above his head.

“TUBBO!”


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, but you should have paid me more, Dream."

Dream’s arms faltered, his sword falling down in his limp arm as Tommy wasted no time to race to Tubbo who had been crying the moment he told Tommy to leave. His body trembled as Tommy held him close, avoiding the arrow still lodged in his shoulder and the cuts and bruises that littered his body.

“Tubbo, Tubbo, oh my gods…” Tommy spoke, strings of words leaving his mouth without a second thought as he felt one of Tubbo’s arms around him as he apologized for being unable to pull his other injured arm up without intense pain.

The two sobbed as they continued speaking anything that came to mind, their brains unable to catch up to the intense relief they were overcome with. They could feel people begin to flood the room, led by Punz who was fully weaponed and armoured from head to toe. 

Unable to do anything but shake, they slowly made their way behind the crowd of people, Tubbo being supported by his better arm slung over Tommy’s shoulder and Tommy’s arm around his waist. 

“We need to get this arrow out before it gets any worse and… and the cut on his arm and his neck and he’s got some bruises on his face someone’s got to look at and-”

“Tommy, calm down, you’re safe.” 

Tommy recognized the voice as Puffy who put a reassuring hand on his shoulder with a warm smile. With the surrounding voices and people, Tommy led Tubbo over to the ledge of the golden disks casing. Wincing as he was lowered down, Tubbo sighed in relief as he laughed slightly, the feeling of relief being able to properly overwhelm the two before settling into a warm feeling within their chests.

Didn’t lose Tubbo. Didn’t lose Tubbo. Didn’t lose Tubbo. Didn’t lose Tubbo. Didn’t lose Tubbo. Didn’t lose Tubbo. Didn’t lose-

“You okay, Tommy?”

“Am I o- Are you okay, man?” Tommy asked as Tubbo gave him a small smile.

“I will be. We’re alive. I thought I was a goner...” Tubbo spoke as Tommy laughed loudly’

“We both did, I’m… I’m sorry I tried to leave you. I should have listened to Dream and stayed where I was-” Tommy was cut off by a smack to the back of his head as Tubbo groaned.

“I told you to run. I said I thought I was going to be a goner as like… I think for a moment there I really did accept death. Like it hurt but at a point it felt numb. Kind of like how I can’t really feel much right now but once we get home or whatever this recovery will hurt like a bitch.”

Tommy leaned back, looking at the arrow stuck out of his shoulder and raised his eyebrows with a sigh, “I won’t lie to you, big man, I thought I was actually going to lose you. I’ve never… Not even while in exile or with the disks or anything have ever… ever felt that much panic and fear…” Tommy spoke quietly, the sounds of what seemed to be Sapnap yelling at Dream broke their silence as their attention came to them.

“I have… I have something I need to do before we go home, Tubbo, I’d let you help but uh… You’re looking a bit worse for wear.”

“I… I get it. This is your fight. Now go kick his green ass.”

Tommy took a deep breath and made his way through the crowd of people, staring straight as Dream who was frantically patting out a scorched patch of hair. Once the ashes in his hair blackened, he turned himself to face Tommy.

“Tommy, hey, I-”

“You fucked up, Dream. You fucked up,” he said solemnly, his hands reaching towards the axe hung on the wall. He walked to the tile directly in front of Dream and dug a hole. With the calmest and lowest voice he was sure he had ever used he looked Dream dead in the eyes, watching as his smirk fell from his lips. “Put your things in the hole, Dream. Now.”

“Tommy, come on you-”

“I what, Dream?” Tommy snapped watching as Dream scoffed with a roll of his eyes. He could tell the other had his tongue poked in the inside of his cheek, resisting a smile

“You don’t actually mean that, Tommy, just let me calmly walk out and you get the disks and Tubbo’s safety. Who would want to pass up that opportunity, huh?”

With a swift motion, the axe lodges itself into the floor, inches away from the hole. He took a stride towards Dream who reached for his sword before Tommy even made any threatening advance or got close enough to even touch him.

“You really want to do that, huh? Want to kill me? Do. It.” Tommy could hear the voices behind him begin to protest before they were silenced, “You’re in full armor and you blew all my shit up. I don’t even have my axe, it’s stuck in the fucking floor so if you want to… I don’t know… Stab me in the back with a poison arrow or shoot me through the eye with your crossbow or maybe even take my head off with the trusty sword of yours. Do it now or throw all of you shit in the hole.”

Before Tommy could continue hurling insults in Dream’s direction he could see as the other slung his bag off of his shoulder and emptied his pockets, throwing all of its contents into the hole. With a loud clanking sound, Dream removed his helmet and chest plate, following with the rest of his armor, throwing it all in the hole. 

Without his full armor and threatening weapons, Dream’s tattered clothes fully on display, the man looked pitiful. Both his clothing and demeanor made him look as if he was a cowering animal ready for slaughter, something Tommy was elated to see.

In the pile of items, his armor and weapons were accompanied by food, bottles and pots of potions and an array of basic things like water and rope. Without thinking of what could have happened if Punz had been late or if Dream had decided to take a different course of action, Tommy hopped into the hole, grabbing as much as his arms could carry. He placed the copious amounts of items in a pile a few feet away from the hole and cracked his knuckles, taking a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth in an attempt to calm himself.

“You might want to grab the poison to make sure it’s not too fatal.”

That was all it took for Tommy to charge at Dream, tackling the other to the ground. Screaming and grunting loudly as he did so. Tommy grabbed Dream by the bangs of his hair and began slamming his head into the ground. Over and over and over. Until he could feel Dream resisting and pleading.

He threw Dream back into the ground a final time before pulling his fists back, hitting him in any place he could. Over and over and over. It wasn’t until Dream’s nose, broken and bruised, began to ooze blood past his busted lips and into his sliced and cut gums and his chipped and broken teeth did Tommy even pause to take a breath. Although unarmored, Dream pulled his hands up to block his face in a futile attempt to prevent more damage to be done and it forced a laugh out of Tommy.

“You think you can cower and be a little pussy now that I’ve got the upper hand, huh? You were all cocky and ready to slice Tubbo into two just minutes ago and now you look like a fucking animal ready for slaughter!”   
Tommy could hear faint voices behind him but the blood rushing through his ears, the aching in his fists and the sight of Dream, chuckling out a laugh and smirking through his bloodied face, blinded him with an intensity of rage he hoped he would never have to feel again. 

He pulled his fists back again with a loud yell and some insults, unable to pull it down when he felt a hand holding his wrist. Turning around quickly, Tommy was faced with Sapnap who had a blank look on his face. He could see Sapnap’s eyes dart from his face to Dream’s bloodied body in an attempt to make reality of the situation. 

Sighing, he furrowed his eyebrows, his own eyes widening as he saw the shocked and almost fearful looks on everyone’s faces. Jack seemed shocked, leaning over to say something to Niki who has a terrified and anxious look on her face. Ranboo seemed to be frantically scribbling in his book as he stole glances up at the scene and back down to his writing. Quackity, although lacking armor, looked Tommy in the eyes with a short nod, his eyes not once glancing to Dream’s body. 

Tubbo, who had made his way to the front of the crowd, looked between him and Dream, focusing on Sapnap before looking to the ground. The hesitation to look Tommy in the eyes caused the younger to panic. Had he really gone too far? Without a moment’s notice, Tubbo looked Tommy up and down and then dead in the eyes. The look on Tubbo's face was something Tommy knew he would never forget


End file.
